


Emerald green

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cake, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: SFW - Short one off gift piece. Cullen X Arry Trevelyan.Kittens, cake and Cullen, do I need to say more?





	Emerald green

Gently placing a hand on her shoulder Cullen tries to rock her awake. There’s a grumble accompanied by a scrunching of her face. “I’m sleeping…” Arry’s compliant is muffled by the pillow and he chuckles lightly as she stubbornly refuses to open her eyes.

  
“Hmm, I suppose you don’t want your birthday presents then,” Cullen muses, shuffling even closer to her on the bed. “I’m sure I can find someone else to help with the cake, but the other gift may be more difficult…” He trails off, studying how one of her eye lids cracks open at the word ‘cake’.

  
Lifting it from his lap he displays the huge slice of chocolate cake with its generous frosting proudly. Both blue eyes blow wide the moment she spies it. Resting the a fine porcelain plate back down he studies how her gaze follows it intensely, only to be completely distracted by a tiny bundle of black fur curled in his lap. “I did try to put a ribbon on him, but… let’s just say, he’s as feisty as his owner,” Cullen’s voice is ringing with a chuckle, his own gaze fixed on her as she studies the creature, its chest slowly rising and falling as it sleeps peacefully.

  
She seems awestruck and he’s certain that must be a good thing, however she’s never been so quiet, so still and a seed of doubt plants itself. Perhaps he had been mistaken? That she didn’t want a pet of her own after all?

  
“I do hope you like him, love,” his soft tone betrays a hint of concern, as does his slight shuffle towards her which seems to rouse the kitten.

  
Emerald green eyes open with heavy blinks and tiny fangs are bared as the kitten gives a mighty yawn. It jerks and jumps back with heckles raised at the sight of the monstrous cake inches from its face. Head bobbing, it eyes the enemy cautiously before tentatively placing its teeny black nose against it, whiskers twitching as it sniffs at the frosting. When a dollop smears on its nose it shakes its head wildly, miniature pink tongue lapping at frosting as it staggers away, almost falling in the chaos of movement but catching itself with clumsy grace.

  
Arry has sat and stared the whole time, wide eyed,with lips slightly parted, attention total fixated on the ball of fluff. “You mean, he’s really for me?” Her tone is full of wonderment, as is her expression, even as she speaks her gaze doesn’t leave the kitten who has begun washing his face methodically with one tiny paw.

  
“Of course, Happy Birthday love,” leaning over he presses a kiss to her forehead and chuckles as she remains rooted to the spot, if he didn’t know better he’d think he’d broken her. “You remember, Cook’s cat had kittens? I happened to be passing the kitchen and this little one pounced, latching onto my thigh with its talons. When I startled and looked down it gave me the softest eyes…That’s when I knew he was meant for you.”

  
Finally, a smile creeps across her face, growing into a steady beam as she flings her arms round his neck to hold him close, much to the kitten’s surprise. There’s a tiny meow and she pulls back, hastily ignoring him in favour of the baby animal in distress. Holding out her hand, smile softer, tender, she lets the kitten sniff at her with the same gentle bumps of its nose. When he pushes his forehead into her hand and rubs, she erupts with a squeal.

  
“Cullen, I love him!” Her eyes glance up briefly, bright and beautiful. Overflowing with the kind of pure joy only she could possess, the kind that fills him with warmth that settles snugly in his chest, the kind he savours and cherishes.

  
“Good, I’m glad,” he presents the green ribbon he’d attempted to wrap around the kitten, along with the thin scratch marks on his hand to show it was a bad idea.  
Array takes it from him and dangles it like string, instantly making the kitten come to life. He turns from lazy lap cat to lean predator, eyes watching every detail of the fabrics movement, every sway, gaze locked on, until finally he leaps, paws open wide and snags at it with needle like claws. There’s a sharp tug as he snatches it from her hold and wraps himself around the rich silk, biting and scrabbling with his prey, much to their amusement.

  
“He’s perfect,” she links her arm through Cullen’s, head resting on his shoulder as they continue to watch the kitten frolic.

  
Cullen is distracted from the sight by soft kiss from full lips set against his cheek. “You’re perfect,” she continues with a dreamy hum.  
He feels heat being to prickle up his neck. He’s not sure anyone has ever called him perfect, it’s certainly not something he believes, but still, the fact that she, the most beautiful, joyful and loving woman in all of Thedas thinks that of him, is more than enough to send a blush creeping across his cheeks. “Thank you… I-”

  
Before he can finish she whips the plate from his loose grip and pulls the cake close to her chest, curling herself protectively around it.  
He gives a light-hearted shake of his head. “No, my lady,” he states, his voice still rich with laughter as he swipes his finger across the frosting then smears a big dollop against her nose. She gasps and he notes how the action lights that mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “You are perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all comments and kudos gratefully received <3


End file.
